Memories About Him
by Gadis Tanpa Warna
Summary: Kisah masa kecil Fang dengannya,dia hanya bisa memandang anak ungu itu dari kejauhan namun dirinya ingin berteman dengannnya disisi lain begitu juga anak ungu yang ingin bersamanya,apakah mereka bisa berteman?.warning sedikit kesan BoiFang (cuman bagian akhir)sebagai penyelamatan pertama atas kepunahan nya(?)terima kritik,komentar kalian,typo,bad sumary dan enjoying the story.


Hari itu begitu indah,lentangan biru luas membentang luas,berhias kapas putih bergerak lambat,mengikuti udara bergerak itu tengah hari,mentari masih bersemangat untuk mecerah lebih terang meski begitu,dibawah nya tepat dibawah naungan cahayanya,rupanya masih ada anak-anak manusia yang memiliki semangat tak kalah dari Sang Raja Awal Hari ini,mereka bermain dengan riang tanpa peduli akan panas menyengat yang diarahkan pada mereka,yah anak-anak itu tetap bahagai tak berbeban berat sama sekali.

Sayangnya ada satu anak manusia tak bahagia disana

Dia sendiri,duduk dalam pakuan ayunan,dibawah bayangan pohon rindang

Namun salah satu dari mereka ternyata menperhatikan nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MEMORIES ABOUT HIM

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kadang aku berpikir,apa diriku cukup pantas untuk mereka?**_

 _ **Berada didekat mereka**_

 _ **Menjadi salah satu dari mereka**_

 _ **Bersama dalam hal berbagi kebahagiaan**_

 _ **Namun pataskah?**_

 _ **Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan nya?**_

 _ **Apa aku bisa bahagia?**_

 _ **Bisakah?**_

 _ **Ya kuharap meski dalam kenyataan pahit ini,aku masih bisa bermimpi indah seperti itu?**_

 _ **Hahaha … bodoh sekali**_

 _ **Nyatanya semua berakhir sama**_

 _ **Hanya kesendirian tak berarti**_

 _ **Ini begitu hampa**_

 _ **Kini aku kembali berpikir lagi**_

 _ **Apakah aku masih bisa merasakan namanya bahagia?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uum … kamu siapa? Boleh kenaLan? Kau mau bermain denganku?" satu suara manis berhasil memancing perhatian anak yang selalu sendirian itu,wajahnya terdonggak keatas setelah ia latarkan agak kebawah,melihat ada satu dari yang seumuran dengan dirinya menghampiri,mau tak mau ia harus membalas.

"Maaf,tidak"anak di depan berdiri itu terkejut,mata bulat besarnya mendadak lebar

"Loh? Kenapa begitu? Fang tidak suka kalau lihat kamu sendirian disini,Fang mau kamu main sama aku yang lain agar kita sama-sama bermain!"anak bernama Fang itu mengulurkan tangan mulai menawarkan sebuah hubungan kontak antar sebagai teman sepermainan,namun tak diduga semua berakhir dalam penolakan.

" _ **Karna teman-temanmu sangat membenciku"**_

"Tidak mau"

Gagal,tetapi bukan anak berambut ungu itu mau tunduk menyerah

"Ayo main sama aku!"

"Tidak mau"

Tolakan kedua

"Ayo main sama aku dan yang lain pasti seru!"

" _ **Kalau aku bersamamu,teman-temanmu aka membencimu juga"**_

"Tidak mau"

Tolakan ketiga,pandang bulu anak darah mandarin itu masih berusaha

"Ayolah kumohon ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"

"Tidak mau"

" _ **Aku tidak mau,melihatmu dibenci oleh temanmu sendiri"**_

Yang keempat kalinya ditolak,rasa kesabaran memang ada batas namun begitu suatu keinginan tinggi harus terpenuhi,bukan anak-anak namanya jika tidak seperti sudah kini manusia berumur 7 tahun itu menggenggam salah satu pergelangan tangan dingin tersebut untuk ditarik

Setunggal tanda tanya muncul oleh yang duduk diayunan.

" _ **Hei,apa kau ingin lakukan huh?"**_

"Pokoknya kamu harus main sama aku dan yang lain! Fang maksa loh~"ujarnya berkedip sebelah mata sambil menarik anak itu dari tempatnya susah payah,tatapan keping kembar sewarna akhir dari siang menjadi sore tertuju dengan datar terhadap si bocah rambut ungu.

" _ **Dasar keras kepala"**_

Tahu bahwa usaha itu berbuah nihil,dibiarkan saja toh dia akan menyerah dengan sendirinya

"Ughhh…susah sekali … aduh"

"Sudah lepaskan saja,percuma ta-"

"Nggak mau!"

Ternyata,anak ini keras kepala juga,namun jika diteruskan pastinya anak ini akan …

"lepaskan,dari pada nanti kau jatuh"

"Nggak mauuu! Aku-a-uAAAAAAH!"

BRUK!

Seketika butiran debu berterbangan akibat dari beturan antar bokong dan permukaan datar nan kasarnya tanah,sebuah eluhan kesakitan dan beberapa langkah anak kecil datang karna adanya sumber suara yang mengudang perhatian.

"Auw … sakit … uh huk huk!"

"Astaga! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa kamu terluka?"

"Apakah **Monster** itu melukaimu?!"

" _ **ah julukan itu lagi"**_

"Dasar **Monster** jahat! Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Iya! Pergi jauh kau dari sini! Dasar **Monster**!"

Kerumunan itu semakin lama semakin banyak,menbuat ketidak nyamanan terhadap anak yang berada di ayunan itu,ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari pada dirinya mendengar ocehan berisik nan sangat mengganggu telinga,sementara itu anak berambut ungu tersebut hanya menatap pedih melihat kepergian anak berambut gelapnya tertutupi _Hoddie_ hitam-jingga itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Maaf,aku sangat minta maaf padamu"**_

.

" _ **Karna aku tak pantas berada didekatmu"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fang lain kali,jika kamu dijahati sama Monster jahat itu lagi,panggil kami ya!"

"iya benar! Biar kita hajar Monster itu! Supaya dia tidak mengganggumu lagi!"

"Hahaha! Benar sekali"

"Ah …terima kasih kalian semua"

"Hahaha! iya sama-sama!"

"Kan sebagai teman kita kan harus saling menbantu"

"Benar tuh!"

"Hahaha … dasar kamu ini"

Sepanjang jalan pulang mereka tertawa sambil bersenda gurau riang,sadar-sadar mereka melihat langit mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga kemerah-merahan tanda gelap mulai datang,hal itu mengingatkan anak ungu itu akan warna iris tajam milik bocah seumuran dirinya yang ia temui tadi siang,ingat akan kejadian tadi.

"Aaah … sudah mau malam nih"

"Cepat sekali ya~"

"Kalau pulangnya telat nanti dimarahi Mama deh"

"Memangnya kamu aja ya?"

"Fang! Kami pulang dulu yah!"

"Besok kita ketemu lagi!"

"Dah-dah Fang!"

"Kami duluan ya Fang!"

"Sampai jumpai semua! Nanti kita ketemu lagi yah!"

Mereka pun berpisah sampai diperempatan jalan ,Fang kecil pun meneruskan perjalan pulang,seperti biasa melewati jalan dekat bangunan konstruksi tentu bukan alasan karna jalan merupankan jalan pintas untuk cepat sampai dirumah melainkan dengan melewati jalan tersebut ia bisa melihat rumah anak tadi melihat anak itu,dirinya bisa sekalian melihat kebun bunga yang berada tepat didepan halaman rumah anak itu,terutama ketika ia melihat bunga itu,yah Bunga Lili Putih kesukaan nya.

"Hah… hah… harus cepat nanti keburu malam!"

Ia terus melakah cepat,kadang hati kecilnya berharap untuk matahari agar bisa lebih melambat dalam terbenam supaya waktu pun ikut melambat meski hanya semenit,sungguh dirinya tak mengerti mengapa waktu harus begitu cepat.

Sampai dia tak menyadari akan ada bahaya meninpanya …

"AWAS DIATAS!"

"Eh?"

BRAAAAAAKKKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali itu hanya gelap,suara seruan yang ia kenal juga jatuhnya suatu benda besar dan tubuhnya yang serasa jatuh kembali ke tanah kecil Fang tidak tau akan apa yang terjadi menimpanya,terakhir yang ia tahu hanya sebuah besi bagunan akan tepat mengenai kepalanya duluan.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?"

Tunggu ia kenal suara itu! Bukan kah suara adalah anak tadi siang bukan? Hanya untuk sekedar memastikan,dirinya menbuka mata perlahan hingga samar-samar ia bisa melihat orang telah menyelamatkan nya.

Dan ternyata dugaa tersebut benar

"K-kamu?"

"Heh … jadi masih bandelkah kamu untuk melewati jalan ini lagi huh?"

"Ugh … tidak … tidak akan lagi hiks"ucap bocah ungu langsung memeluk anak didepannya dengan erat,mungkin masih takut dengan kejadian tadi

"Sudalah jangan menangis,kau selamat dan lebih baik kuantar pulang sampai rumahmu yah?"dia bertanya lalu dijawab anggukan kecil dari anak ungu yang berusaha menghentikan tangisnya meski sedikit sengugukan,ia lalu meraih uluran tangan mengarah kepadanya namun mulai menyadari satu hal

"Ah! Tanganmu terluka!"

"Hah?"anak berbaju hitam-jingga itu lalu telapak tangan kanan dan benar saja dirinya memang terluka ah bukan luka tapi hanya lecet,baginya

"Ah tak apa,ini bukan suatu yang harus dibesar-besarkan"

"T-tapi kata Ibuku nanti bakalan infeksi! Harus cepat-cepat diobati ... aduh tisu basah Fang mana ya?"sementara Fang benda yang ia cari dari salah satu saku celananya,ia tak menyadari akan tatapan dari sang penyelamat,agak keheranan

" _ **Aaah ... anak ini terlalu berlebihan"**_

"Ah! Ketemu juga! Sini mana tanganmu"dia lalu menuruti peritah,menbiarkan apa yang dilakukan anak bernama Fang itu melakukan kegiatannya,hanya tisu basah dan sapu tangan,siapakah sangka teryata hasilnya cukup rapi?

"Nah sudah selesai!"

"Kau tak usah repot-repot seperti ini"ucapnya sambil melihat tangannya berbalut sapu tangan

"Tapi Fang maksa loh~"

" _ **Juga keras kepala"**_

"Haaahh ...sudalah kau ini,lebih baik kita pulang sebelum malam tiba"

"Oh iya,ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FANG POV**

Akhirnya sekian lamanya,kita bisa bersama-sama juga! Fang senang !Fang senang!Fang senang sekali! Tapi ... Fang bingung kenapa ya dia disebut **Monster** sama teman-temanku yah? Monster itu kan seram? tapi dia tidak keliatan seram tuh,Iiih dasar kok tega sekali mereka itu sama dia sih? Fang jadi nggak ngerti.

"Fang ...kita sudah sampai di rumahmu"

Eh? dari mana dia tahu nama Fang ya?

 **END FANG POV**

"Kok kamu tahu sih nama Fang?"

"Kita kan sudah pernah bertemu kan sebelumnya ingat?"

"Eh?"

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Fang_ _!_ _...sini nak bisa tolong Ibu tidak?"panggil seorang wanita yang umurnya sudah sampai dua kepala_ _,_ _kini berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan_

" _Iya Ibu,memangnya ada apa?"ucap anak itu baru saja mandi,ia menatap sepasang tangan Ibunya memegang sebuah kotak putih yang cukup menarik minat penasaran dalam dirinya_

" _Itu apa?"_

" _Oh ini kue bolu buatan Ibu,buat tetangga baru bisa tolong Ibu hatarkan ini untuk tetangga baru kita ya?"jelas Ibunya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada anaknya_

" _Um! ... tapi itu yang mana yah_ _?_ _kok Fang nggak tahu?"_

" _Itu yang disebelah rumah Pak Muhri,kamu tahu kan?"Fang langsung mengangguk antusias_

" _Iya Ibu nanti Fang antarkan!"_

" _Ingat sayang kalau kesana hati-hati di jalan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi ini rumahnya?"_

 _Terlihat didepan nya sebuah rumah tingkat dua yang amat sederhana,meski demikian tatapan terpaku akan kebun bunga yang nampak indah dimatanya_ _,_ _terutama saat ia bisa melihat berbagai macam bunga indah yang belum pernah ia lihat_

" _Wah bunga apa ini? Cantik sekali..."_

" _itu namanya Lili Putih"_

 _Terkejut akan suara yang terkesan datar_ _nan dingin_ _,lalu keseluruh arah hingga matanya menangkap sesosok seumuran dirinya,berpakaian kaos hitam yang berlapis hoddie hitam-jingga dengan bandulan risleting berbentuk petir berwarna jingga,Mata tajam sewarna langit sore,tak lupa juga rambutnya yang meski tertutup hoddienya,masih terlihat tampak surai-surai hitam gelap milik anak itu_ _._

" _Kamu siapa?"_

" _...TSK"_

" _Hah? TSK?"_

" _ **T**_ _ukang_ _ **S**_ _iram_ _ **K**_ _ebun"_

 _Krik ...krik... krik_

 _Hening ..._

" _A-ah"_

" _Sudalah,kau mau apa kesini? Mau mencuri sesuatu?"_

" _N-nggak kok! Fang hanya pengen hantar kue ini saja kok_ _! Fang nggak niat mencuri!_ _"ucapanya sambil menyerahkan sekotak kue tersebut kepada anak didepan nya_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Itu ...Ibuku bilang aku harus menyerahkan kue ini untuk tetangga baru disini"_

" _Oh ... yah sudah sana pulang,kalau tidak kau akan kena semprotan air selangku"_

" _Eh? Memang mau ngapaian?"_

" _Awas! Ada semprotan selang!"_

" _Kyaaahh! Jangan dong! Fang nggak mau mandi lagi!"_

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Iya Fang ingat,kalau baju Fang hampir basah karna kamu"ucapnya ngambek akibat mengingat kejadian waktu itu,anak bermata jingga kemerah-merahan hanya bisa pasang tampang menyesal

"Maaf kalo kejadian tadi agak keterlaluan,lalu sapu tangan ini?"oh baru ingat juga tentang bagaimana nasip sapu tangan itu ,hampir saja terlupakan

"Nggak papa kok,sampai luka itu sembuh baru boleh dibalikin"jelas sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya,cukup menbuat menbuat anak yang selalu bermuka datar tertegun

" _ **Ternyata dia berbeda dari yang kukira rupanya"**_

Tanpa sadar bibir menbuat satu garis sedikit melengkung kebawah

"Terima Kasih Fang"

"I-iya sama-sama"balasnya sedikit tergugup agak malu-malu,tentu saja mengapa tidak? apa yang ia lihat itu diwajah yang tadinya datar dan dingin itu? Sebuah senyumkah? Oke itu memang sejenis senyuman meski itu terlihat agak tipis untuk perlu diherankan lagi,sudah lama ia memperhatikan anak itu dari jauh dan sekali pun ia belum pernah melihat senyum itu,sama sekali pun tidak.

Kecuali hari ini.

"Um ...apa besok kau akan datang ke taman lagi?"Fang bertanya,dalam harap tak terpikirkan bisa menggilangkan imajinasi liar yang kontrolnya kini mulai labil.

"Kurasa ...tidak"

"Hah?! Kenapa?"

"Karna aku adalah …. Yah,kau tahu bukan?"anak ungu itu menatap bingung sebentar hingga ia menyadari yang dimaksudkan oleh anak itu,ingin segera mengucapkan maksud itu namun tidak jadi,karena takut akan membuat hatinya terluka kembali,maka Fang lebih tidak mengucapkan kata baik pikirkan suatu cara untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama

"Meski begitu aku mau kau datang lagi ya?"

"…"

"Kok,diem? Kenapa?"

"Manfaat aku … mungkin ini yang akan menjadi pertemuan kita untuk terakhir kalinya"

"Eh? APA?!"

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi,ini sudah malam"

"Tu-tunggu! HEI!"

"Fang? Kamu sudah pulang nak? Ada apa sampai teriak sekeras itu?"

"Ah … itu Ibu tadi eh?"

Namun anak tersebut telah hilang bagai hembusan angin,dan hingga saat itu dirinya tak pernah melihat anak itu ditaman mau pun di tempat lain,begitu pula rumahnya yang ternyata telah kosong,tanda sang penghuni sudah pindah tempat taman bunga mereka begitu saja,sepertinya kepindahan mereka sangat mendadak.

Dan hari itu juga Fang yang biasanya ceria menjadi sedikit demi sedikit sering terdiam apalagi saat bermain,bukan itu saja kini ia lebih sering berada di tempat anak yang sering di panggil monster,membuat semua temannya heran namun mereka tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

Saat itu pula Fang berharap meski sangat kecil,ia mengharapkan dirinya dapat melihat dia kembali

 **Rambut gelap bagai kegelapan dan mata tajam sewarna sore**

"Sekarang kamu dimana?"

" _aku ingin melihatmu lagi"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi kau tak pernah melihat lagi?"

"yah begitulah adanya,bisa aku minta ijin Yaya?"

"Apa? Mau ijin keluar?"

"iya mau ke locker,ambil buku matematika"

 **FANG POV**

"ALAMAK! Aku lupa hari ini ulangan,macan mana ni?"

Haha seperti biasa ya,Gopal selalu lupa bila mendekati waktu ulangan bukan hal biasa lagi malah jadi kebiasaan nya jadi kupikir langsung pergi ke tempat lokerku ,sepertinya aku bisa merasakan akan ada kejuatan sebentar lagi,ini cuma _feeling_ -ku

" _Apakah ia akan muncul?"_

Dan saat itu aku mulai terkikik sendiri di waktu yang tepat,jam segini semuanya sedang menerima nutrisi otak untuk masa depan mereka setelah sejak kepergian mendadaknya dan aku sungguh sangat jujur bila kau tau aku begitu meridukannya sekaligus menyesal tida dapat mengenal dia lebih lama.

Begitu pula jawaban mengapa ia dipanggil monster masih menjadi pertanyaan dalam benakku,kedua orang tuaku bahkan itu Ibu,tak dapat memberi jawaban pasti padaku yang berujung pengalihan perhatian ku yang dulu saat itu masih belum tau cara mengelak

 _Tapi aku ingin tau mengapa?_

"Apakah ini yang disebut cintakah?"

Ish bila ini benar,aku berharap prediksiku salah total

 **END FANG POV**

"Baik aku tak peduli itu,tapi aku sedang malas meladenimu"

"Aah~ bukan … hanya melakukan jasa tukang kirim surat dadakan dari ruang TU dan lagi pula aku harus focus untuk Olimpiade Bahasa Inggris seminggu kedepan jadi gk bisa bercanda denganmu"

"Oh bagus,sini suranya"

Sret

Entah mengapa hari itu Fang tidak tau apa ia merasa dirinya hoki tidak diganggu rival atau ketiban rejeki ketika membuka surat putih itu

 _Dear My Childhood_

 _Ingat aku? Maaf bila saat itu aku meninggal kan mu tanpa pamit tapi kau tau bila tak begitu kan tidak akan mengijikan ku pergi,namun sekarang aku bisa mengirimmu surat ini_

 _Sudah lama sejak kepergianku,apa kau baik? Ah mungkin sekarang kesal telah meniggalkan mu seperti itu dan sekarang kau pasti kaget,bisa-bisanya aku mengirim surat aku tak dekat denganmu,paling beberapa kalimat tak berkesan selama kita bersama dalam satu lingkungan dan yang paling teraneh,ini kemungkinan kau berpikir aku stalkeran,walau begitu jangan sampai demikian tentang tau alamat ini dari Ibumu ups aku baru menbeberkan kalau aku lebih dekat dengan ibumu dari pada dirimu,Oh jangan iri ya? Kini aku berada di tempat jauh darimu aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi sebagai teman bukan sekedar tapi teman sesungguhnya_

 _Ok ini mulai betele-tele,aku rasa ini sudah cukup memuaskan mu atau tidak tapi yang terpenting surat ini sampai pada genggaman mu itu sudah lebih dari cukup bukan?_

 _Satu lagi aku rindu pada dirimu,yang masih suka tersenyum cerah_

 _From your friend Rizal_

" … Rizal ya?"

"Aih siapa tu?"

"Bukan urusanmu"ujar sambil menghalangi teman nya dengan satu tangan

"Eeh? Tapi! Tapi!"

Dan hari yang indah itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka

.

.

.

.

.

END

Haha jangan mengharap kan adanya kelanjutan nya karna ane jujur saja udah bosen untuk menulis fanfic di fandom ini dan juga lebih cenderung keasikan main game online wkwkwkwkwk

Btw bila ingin kotak dengan ku lewat Line aja nih kode akun 09november

Eh masih belum selesai ,coba tengok kebawah lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini,dibawah pohon rindang,masih saja dia disana seorang remanaja ungu dengan kacamata ganggang masih terbengong atas kejadian tadi siang,dan dia masih ingat itu

"Ta-tadi itu"

 **FLASHBACK**

"Aaahh … ini semua salah mu Fang,kontak lensaku jatuh"ujar remaja orange sambil meraba lantai sekitar dengan sebelah mata

"Iya maaf-maaf mana ku kutahu kaau kau punya minat pakai lensa kotak"kala bersamaan Fang melakukan hal sama,dia ingin cepat menemukan nya dan langsung kabur ke perpustakan,namum tak begitu lama mencari,ia merasakan benda itu di telapak kanan tangannya,lensa kontak berwarna coklat milik teman orange nya

"Nah ketemu,meang jaman pake begituan?"

"terserah aku dong"katanya sambil mengambil barang miliknya,tanpa sengaja mata bagian kirinya tak terpakai kontak lensa terlihat menunjukan warna irisnya

 **Warna mata tajam sewarna Sore**

"Eh?"

Apa kali ini Fang salah lihat?

.

.

.

.

END(beneran)

im forget this *happy reading guys~


End file.
